


Синяки

by shonen_hero



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Minor Injuries
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonen_hero/pseuds/shonen_hero
Summary: Синяки на ногах Санджи болели лишь раз, когда нельзя было довериться никому.
Kudos: 4





	Синяки

**Author's Note:**

> Это очень небольшая мысль-рассуждение о том, что же на ногах Санджи под его брюками.

Синяки на ногах Санджи болят. Болят как у всех людей.

Давишь на них, дотрагиваешься, а они всё болят.

Синяки на ногах Санджи большие. Это не синяки даже, а гематомы. Огромные, некрасивые. Такие не показать просто так, чтобы не испугать. Показать можно только тогда, когда мазью нужно обмазать, а самому это сделать никак. Вот тогда показать можно всем, кто помочь может. Желательно, правда, тем, кому доверить можно не только мазь, но и жизнь.

На ногах Санджи не только синяки, но и шрамы. Царапины разные. Маленькие или большие, но для Санджи совсем незаметные.

Шрамы появились позднее царапин и синяков, а царапины и синяки были с самого детства. Только царапины никогда не приносили боли такой как синяки от кандалов, которыми заковал любимый (конечно же, нет) отец.

Синяки никогда не болели после тренировок с Зеффом. Или болели, но Санджи был так поглощен обучением, что и не думал об этом.

Синяки, бывало, болели после битв. Хороших таких, когда весь пар выйдет и остается только довольство собой. Тем, что рядом такие сильные, надежные союзники. Не только ведь Мугивары, но и повара из Барати.

Да, до битв (приключений) с Мугиварами была ещё почти мирная жизнь в Барати. А там битвы (иначе не скажешь) случались почти ежедневно. Что на кухне, что в самом зале с клиентами. И что на кухне, что в зале — пираты. Одни пираты, разбойники, а иногда и дозорные. И все (черти) сильны. Да так, что можно было минут пятнадцать попинать, побить да по полу прокатить, а по ощущениям — все два часа хорошего такого сражения на ногах.

Да, жизнь в Барати была богата и хороша на общение и сражения.

А потом появился Луффи. А там и вся остальная команда.

Мугивары. До чего ведь смешно. 

С ними жизнь тоже богата на впечатления, на общения и сражения. Только в больших масштабах, чем на территории одного ресторана.

Синяки на ногах Санджи были всегда. Кровавые гематомы.

Но болели они только раз, в детстве. А сейчас они просто есть. На них и зацикливаться не стоит.

***

Санджи встает после битвы на ноги, отклоняясь вправо сильнее, чем нужно. Так отклоняясь, что можно упасть. Санджи это отчетливо понимает, только сил никаких нет, чтобы хоть как-нибудь на ногах удержаться.

Санджи уже глаза прикрывает, полностью расслабляясь, только чувствует не камень под боком, а теплые руки со всех сторон. На плечах, на боках, на руках, а одна даже на голове. И так хорошо становится. До невозможного хорошо.

Санджи глаза только крепче жмурит, доверяясь своим друзьям. Семье.

И неважно уже кто синяки увидит, ведь им как раз доверить можно не только мазь, но и жизнь.


End file.
